Color me bad
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1plus2? Futur 1x2?] Les pilotes ne peuvent plus voir leur vie en peinture... alors ils décident d'en changer. Pour le meilleur ?


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : One-shot, romantique, humour, artistique.**

**Rating : **PG 13/T pour nudité

**Couple : y a Heero et Duo. Pas couple dès le départ. Mais qui sait ?**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi, à une tite M quitteuse de fandom XD, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Dédicace : A tite M parce que c'est en partie à cause d'elle et un spécial petit poulpe qui m'a dit de la poster ici XD**

**Micis : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais.**

* * *

**Color me bad**

¤

**AC 202, Paris**

¤

¤

Heero et Duo, après la guerre, avaient bien autre chose à faire que de s'avouer leurs sentiments indéfectibles :

Ils voulaient conquérir le monde comme Minus et Cortex ?

_(Zechs et Treize ?)_

Non, ils avaient à peu près fait et déjà donné.

¤

Ils voulaient aller travailler ?

Ça va pas, non ? Ils avaient plus bosser en un quelques années que certaines personnes en toute une vie !

Etre terroriste n'était pas de tout repos et y avait ni point retraite, ni sécu !

_(Les points retraites c'était pas vraiment utile pour leur ancien corps de métier mais par contre, ils avaient contracté une sacrée assurance-vie…)_

¤

C'était pour cela, qu'à l'exception de Quatre, ils s'étaient tous fait passé pour morts : pour toucher le pactole.

_Ainsi, Chang Wu Fei avait contracté une police de 2 milliards de crédit au nom de Wang Chu-Wei,_

_Trowa Barton, 1 milliard, au nom de Bowa Tarrton,_

_Duo Maxwell, 2 milliards au nom de Maud Waxell – et oui, sa natte faisait la différence –_

_Heero Yuy – oui, même lui avait besoin d'argent et il n'allait pas se payer la honte à demander à Réléna – avait souscrit une police de la modique somme de 4 milliards de crédits pour un certain Roy Y. Hue, arrière arrière petit-fils de Robert.)_

¤

Donc, juste après la guerre et après avoir récupéré les sous-sous pour les mettre dans la popoche – ou dans la spandex zone -, nos 4 amis décidèrent de voyager…

Oui, ils avaient déjà voyagé mais à la base on les envoyait en mission suicide et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'admirer le paysage.

Là c'était du vrai repos, des vraies vacances, des vrais palaces… pas de bunkers, pas de planques trou de souris sans hygiène – Quatre n'avait pas _toujours_ un coin à mettre à disposition ni _toujours_ envie de dépanner ou de loger.

Mais comme ils n'avaient pas les mêmes envies en même temps, ils décidèrent au bout de quelques mois de ne plus faire la route ensemble, mais de s'appeler aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Et de s'envoyer des cartes postales pour se faire bisquer mutuellement. Comme ça il n'y avait pas que Quatre qui les voyait partir en vacances en pleurant des roses des sables.

¤

Trowa et Wu Fei avaient les mêmes envies.

Heero et Duo… aussi.

Alors ils ont continué par groupe de deux.

¤

¤

De New York à Miami, des Bahamas aux îles Fidji, De l'Australie au Tibet, du Groenland –séjour express - au Brésil, du Brésil à Mikonos, des Maldives aux Seychelles, Du Maroc à Milan, de Vienne à Palavas-Les-Flots…

Heero et Duo avaient eu le temps de visiter, de mieux se connaître, de s'imprégner au mieux des cultures entre deux cocktails. Et une nuit, au brésil, pendant le carnaval, tous deux flashèrent sur une magnifique jeune femme…

… du nom de Pedro.

De dos elle faisait illusion, et presque de devant…

Et nos deux premiers pilotes, voyant le côté pile et le côté face, avaient flashé toujours autant.

¤

Fascinés, bouleversés et consternés par cette nouvelle, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur périple, leur apprentissage de la vie et de leurs émotions.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout d'eux-mêmes et décidèrent de se rendre sur l'île de Mikonos pour parachever leur éducation yaoi.

¤

Et c'est durant cette quête d'eux-mêmes qu'ils se rendirent compte que non seulement ils étaient beaux, mais en plus ils étaient jeunes, intelligents et célibataires. Vu qu'ils s'aimaient déjà bien, ils ont fait le test quéquette (prends une pose sexy et vois si la tour de pise se redresse, si ça marche on tente le coup, si ça marche pas, je tire mon coup mais pas avec toi) et celui-ci ayant marché, ils sont sortis ensemble.

Et chemin faisant ils sont tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent presque seuls sur le sable, pas les yeux dans l'eau mais bien bronzés et en string.

¤

Il y avait un endroit qu'ils auraient bien voulu visiter, mais ils n'avaient pas réservé leurs places à temps à chaque fois, occupés qu'ils étaient à faire du shopping.

(Bah oui fallait ramener des souvenirs !)

Aussi, cette année, Heero et Duo s'y étaient pris à l'avance et en arrivant à Palavas-Les-Flots, ils avaient d'ores et déjà réservé le G Ritz…. De la capitale.

Oui, ils voulaient visiter Paris, la belle, la seule, l'unique.

Aller déambuler sur l'avenue des Champs-Élysées

Pour frimer.

Ils voulaient juste frimer un peu à Paris, quoi. A la télé ça avait l'air cool.

Alors banco.

* * *

En sortant de leur hôtel de luxe, Duo en t-shirt blanc moulant ses pecs et jeans ajusté sans être moulant 501 Gundis' et baskets noires Gbook et Heero pareil sauf que le haut était bleu comme ses yeux et le jeans un peu plus large et qu'il avait une demi-pointure de moins que Duo- ils firent les boutiques et s'aperçurent que les commerces étaient sensiblement les mêmes partout. 

Ils étaient un peu déçus. Etait-ce cela la ville-lumière ?

Puis ils remontèrent la célèbre avenue, à pied et virent des magasins à perte de vue.

Encore.

¤

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient choisi la période estivale et que les célèbres et très jolies décorations de Noël n'étaient logiquement pas d'actualité.

Mais bon, encore une fois, ils étaient venus pour frimer, aller visiter le Vieux-Paris ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit, donc ils critiquaient sans savoir.

En bons critiqueurs ils iraient plus tard à l'office du tourisme qui leur indiquerait des endroits touristiques, comme le quartier du Marais.

_Le Louvre ? Pourquoi faire ?_

_Le Grand-Palais ? Pourquoi faire ?_

_Montmartre ? Pourquoi faire ?_

Mais pour le moment ils remontaient l'avenue chargés comme des mulets, décidant d'emprunter une galerie – commerciale, encore, mais ils n'avaient pas faîte celle-là -

A un moment, Duo a voulu une glace et Heero est parti la lui chercher, puisqu'il en voulait une aussi.

¤

C'est à ce moment que Duo se fit aborder par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le feutre corbeau, le cheveux gris, long et gras, la panoplie de l'artiste/photographe/peintre/multitâches/tout-à-l'égout (une longue chemise Canson verte tachetée de noir), la chemise multicolore, le pantalon noir et les boots bohème.

¤

Il observa Duo de haut en bas et de bas en haut de son œil torve, bovin et noir, avant de dire :

- Vous avez un sacré corps.

¤

Duo rétorqua, haussant un sourcil à l'appel du pied le plus minable de l'univers, après le « t'es bonne » des filles. Le regard le dégoûtait :

- Je sais, mon ami le vénère tous les jours.

¤

Ha

Ha

Ha

Va racoler ailleurs, ducon.

¤

- ¤ ne se laisse pas démonter ¤ J'aimerais immortaliser vos traits.

¤

Duo leva les yeux au… plafond haut, en alcôve.

- Ben voyons.

¤

L'homme sortit une feuille de sa pochette et se mit à griffonner énergiquement.

- Je m'appelle P. S. Je suis un artiste et ma boutique est là-bas. ¤ pointe du doigt ¤ J'ai même des cartes de visite dans mes poches, si vous voulez.

¤

_C'est tellement facile de se faire faire des cartes de visite…_

_Mais il le prenait vraiment pour une burne…_

¤

- ¤ s'en fout ¤ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, alors ?

- Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau… modèle. Et il faut bien que je fasse connaître la boutique. Je tiens une boutique « ethnique » et je peins des tableaux que je vends la plupart du temps aux touristes.

¤

L'ex pilote 02 le regarda, la perplexitude incarnée.

¤

- …

- ça vous dirait de poser pour moi ?

- Hein ?

- Oui.

¤

Duo sembla réfléchir puis répondit, méfiant :

- De poser… tout de suite ? Comme ça ? Avec ces vêtements-là ?

¤

L'homme répondit, souriant de toutes ses dents grises.

- Je vous veux nu… je ne fais que du nu…artistique cela, s'entend. Vous poseriez dans l'arrière-boutique.

¤

Duo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était temps que Heero arrive, qu'ils rigolent un peu. Décochant un sourire carnassier, il dit :

- Moi j'veux bien mais ça m'étonnerait que mon homme accepte. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Ah tiens, le voilà.

¤

L'homme pâlit mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Voir arriver les yeux bleus les plus meurtriers de la Terre et les muscles les plus compacts se diriger vers soi n'est pas super top :

- « Maud », voici ton sorbet pèche. Qui êtes-vous ?

¤

Duo prit sa glace et répondit à la place de l'artiste :

- Merci . ¤ croque un bout et fait goûter à Heero qui croque tout doucement ¤ c'est P.S, un artiste. Sa boutique est là-bas¤ tend le doigt là où P a montré ¤. Il vient juste de me proposer de poser nu... _artistiquemen_t. P, voici Roy, mon ami. ¤ à Heero ¤T'en penses quoi, dis_, qu'on rigole ?_

- …

¤

P devait bientôt développer des problèmes d'incontinence parce qu'à sa place, n'importe qui ferait dans son froc.

Le regard que lui lançait ce « Roy » lui donnait l'impression de se prendre un mur de pleine face à 200 km/h.

Il faisait mal.

P pensait qu'il allait mourir et on n'allait jamais retrouver son corps.

¤

Duo jubilait, se disant que finalement c'était très drôle tout ça. Heero avait fait le regard qui tue, le bouseux allait partir et ils allaient reprendre leur promenade, direction l'office du tourisme. Le vieux sadique irait se faire pendre sans qu'il n'ait eu à lever le petit doigt.

¤

C'est alors que Heero intervint, mangeant de son propre cône à la Pistache :

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Hein ?

- …

- Tu me laisserais poser nu devant un type que tu connais pas ? Devant un type tout court ?

¤

« Roy » rétorqua, sournois, limite fielleux :

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, _Maud_.

- Ouais, ouais je _sais_, Roy _Chéri_ ! C'est pas dans ce sens-là que je le dis. Mais ça te ferait rien que je le fasse ?

- …

- Eh ben, on en apprend tous les jours ! J'aurais jamais cru.

¤

Le vieux sadique jubilait.

Le petit avait voulu se moquer de lui et il le payait.

Héhéhé !

Il y avait anguille sous roche !

Ferrons le poisson !

¤

- Alors c'est d'accord ? On peut y aller tout de suite, vu que vous m'avez dit que vous seriez d'accord, Maud c'est ça ? C'est original, pour un homme.

¤

Il y avait de l'orage dans le regard violet.

De l'orage… pour son homme et pas pour le sadique.

Il ne mentait jamais ! (sauf sur son prénom et sur son envie de poser et sur sa pseudo-mort…) comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ce bourbier !

Tout était de la faute de Heero !

Heero, quant à lui le regardait calmement…

Avant de lui faire un tout petit clin d'œil.

Duo le fixa, bouche bée.

¤

« Roy » répondit, tournant son regard à présent bien sadique – plus sadique que le sadique – vers le sadique.

- Oui, c'est d'accord… seulement…

- Seulement ? (P)

- Oui, seulement ? (Duo, qui était curieux de savoir)

¤

« Roy » reprit très calme, finissant le cône qu'il avait entamé au début de la conversation :

- Seulement à trois conditions. La première n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est une évidence. Nous devons d'abord voir votre travail, cela va de soi.

- ¤ gloups mielleux ¤ bien entendu.

- La deuxième et la troisième… sont des points qui ne souffriront aucune discussion. Nous sommes-nous compris ?

¤

Le regard de « Roy » se durcit considérablement.

P avala sa salive.

« Maud »… avait peur.

* * *

Quelques heures après, Heero et Duo sortirent de la boutique, riant aux éclats, emportant dans leur tête un souvenir extraordinaire de leur séjour à Paris. 

En plus de leurs nombreux sacs, ils avaient une nouvelle acquisition ?

Un nu.

Ou plutôt deux.

Sur la toile, un Duo de profil, nu aux cheveux noués en queue de cheval se tenait assis de biais…

Sur les cuisses d'un Heero tout aussi nus.

Ils se souriaient.

Les mains de Duo étaient autour du cou du jeune homme, le regard pétillant et amoureux, le sourire tendre et espiègle.

Le sourire de Heero n'était pas tout à fait le même, même si les émotions étaient similaires. Ils étaient tous les deux uniques.

L'un des bras de Heero était autour de la taille, la main enfouie dans la chevelure

L'autre était au niveau du ventre de Duo…

Et la large main du Japonais…

Etait posée en feuille de vigne humaine…

recouvrant les interdits de l'Américain.

¤

Le sadique – dont les œuvres étaient explicites à outrances, détaillant les corps humains par le menu, hommes ou femmes, avec une précision chirurgicale – n'avait jamais pu se rincer l'œil et n'avait jamais vu autre chose que ce tous les plagistes avaient vu au fil de leurs voyages.

Le sadique avait peint et n'avait à présent plus que ses yeux… pour pleurer… Le tableau était vraiment très beau.

Il pourrait toujours essayer d'immortaliser de tête…

Mais le regard du dit « Roy » ne lui donnait pas envie de recommencer…

**- Flashback -**

_- Que, quelles sont... ¤ avale sa salive ¤ vos conditions ?_

_- Nous récupérons le tableau dès qu'il est prêt._

_- …_

_- et le plus important : **Je** pose avec Maud_

_- Mais…_

_- Cela vous pose un problème particulier, peut-être ?Vous préférez qu'on en parle ? ¤ fait claquer les articulations de ses doigts en fermant les poings ¤_

_- Non, monsieur Roy… T-T_

_- ¤ sourire de « Roy »_

_- ¤ secouage de tête de « Maud »_

**- Fin du flash-back -**

¤

Heero expliqua plus tard à Duo qu'il trouvait l'idée originale… (Et que JAMAIS il n'aurait laissé Duo posé tout seul)

Duo expliqua à Heero qu'il était romantique… tordu mais romantique. (De toutes façons il ne l'aurait pas fait, encore moins avec ce type-là)

Mais bon, il l'aimait quand même !

_Quand ils raconteraient ça aux autres…_

_¤_

**¤**

**OWARI !**

* * *

Précisions : en faisant du rangement j'ai retrouvé les cartes de visites de P. S, un artiste sur les champs, qui m'avait fait cette proposition vaseuse il y a 8 ans. 

La description est la sienne trait pour trait, le lieu de la rencontre, les propos tenus par lui sont exacts.

Je n'ai **pas** posé pour lui et je n'étais pas avec mon mec, mais avec une copine de l'époque.

J'ai juste refusé poliment en acceptant tout de même de jeter un coup d'œil à ses œuvres d'art… et il peignait par le menu des nanas avec les cuisses écartées… et le reste.

Beurk koi.

Sinon le reste des corps était superbe, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais ce type était un sadique, ça se voyait XD

Et pour « color me bad » ? C'est un groupe des années 90 qui chantait "i wanna sex you up", des boys band à voix faisant plus pitié que boyzone, mais j'ai dansé dessus (ado, époque Beverly Hills 90210- où ils ont fait une apparition - powa XDDD)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même XDDD bah c nawatikement romantique, non ?

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ profitez, profitez, je ne vais pas maintenir cette cadence XD ¤


End file.
